


I redeem you back to hell!

by parkshan820



Series: Conjuring au [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Chris is a Warren, Comforting, Fluff, Ghosts, Hurt Sebastian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Past killings, Sickness, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Chris Warren has his mother's gift. But when a case comes up about screaming and werid noises in a house, the Warren family goes to check it out. But when Chris meets Sebastain Chris swore he fell in love.But when Sebastain is scared and wants nothing to do with them, they have to convince him that they can help him. Sebastain is scared and finally gives in. Sebastain soon falls for Chris.But is love really set up for a time like this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while watching the Conjuring and let my mind wonder and this is what comes out of it.

Chris was playing with his little sister Judy when his father knocks onto the door. "What's going on in here?" Ed asks. Judy laughs. "We are playing." Judy giggles. Ed smiles. "Well dinner is almost ready so get dressed." Ed says and laughs when they scramble to get ready. Judy and Chris walks down the stairs and sits down at the table. "Is there anything new today?" Ed asks Lorraine. She smiles. "Actually yes, there was nieghbours calling the chruch and people talking about a house. They keep hearing these strange noises and screaming every night." Lorraine says. Chris looks up. "What kind of noises?" Chris asks. "Now that is the question. There was a werid voice and glass shattering and more." Lorraine says. Ed furrows his eyebrows. "That is very strange indeed." Ed says. "We should go check it out tomorrow." Chris says. "Exactly." Lorraine says. 

It was the next morning when Ed, Lorraine and Chris pile into the car and drive off to this houses that has these strange noises. They pull into the driveway and both Lorraine and Chris shivers. Ed looks at them. "That bad huh?" Ed says. Lorraine nods. They all pile out of the car and looks around while waking up to the front door. The house was a white with oak trims. It had a wooden door and a gate that was broken. Ed pushes the doorbell and it rings through out the house. The door unlocks and the front door slowly opens.

The man that stands there looks at them with tired eyes. He was pale and had a blanket around his shoulders. He looked around twenty three years old. Chris was only twenty four. Had brown hair, blue grey eyes with a sharp jawline and had a medium length hair. "Hi how can I help you?" He asks in a weak voice. "Hello I am Ed and this is my wife Lorraine and my son Chris, do you mind if we come in?" Ed asks. He sniffles and opens the door open wider. "Sorry about the mess, I have a cold and just don't feel like doing anything." He says. Lorraine smiles. Chris sees it. A black shadow that circles him and around the house. Ed looks over and sees a shattered picture with a scratched out face on it. "What happened there?" Ed asks. He looks down. "Oh, I tripped and knocked it down and the glass scratched the photo pretty bad, my name is Sebastian by the way." He says and puts the photo away quickly. 

"I got to admit, it's been a while since I had a guest. Everyone is convince I'm crazy when I am just a regular twenty three year old." Sebastian says. Chris was right. Sebastian was twenty three years old. Ed nods. "We have some calls saying that there was screaming and some strange noises." Ed says. "I have no idea what you are talking about. You should hear the house across the street holding party's every weekend sheesh." Sebastian says. Lorraine could tell he was lying. "Are you sure?" Lorraine asks. Sebastian nods. "Yup." Sebastian says. There was a thump from upstairs. "Uh, my cat probably knocked something down. I think it's time for you to go." Sebastian says. "Alright, we understand. " Lorraine says when Chris and Ed were going to say something else. They stand up and walk towards the front door. There was another thump. "What is my cat getting to?" Sebastian says irrated. They smile. "It was nice meeting you." Sebastian says. Lorraine smiles. "Have a good one." Ed says. Sebastian closes the front door. "He doesn't seem to be bad." Ed says when they were in the car. Lorraine nods but was frowning. "Yeah, maybe we should head over to his sister's place, maybe she knows something." Lorraine says. 

"You guys saw it?" Ed asks. Chris nods. "It was werid, like if he was experiencing it for a while now." Chris says. Lorraine nods. "You noticed it too? I think we should head over now." Lorraine says. Ed nods and drives off. They were driving off when the phone rang. Lorraine picks it up putting it onto speaker. "The Warrens?" Lorraine says. "I thought you were going to check on the house." Father George says. "We did father." Ed says. "Then why am I getting calls that they see the wife with a knife in her hands?" Father asks. Chris looks at him. "He doesn't have a wife." Chris says. They look at each other. Ed turns around quickly and drives fast. Lorraine hangs up the phone. "That was why he made us leave when we heard the thump!" Lorraine says. Chris groans. "I wish we got onto that." Chris says. They arrive at the house and quickly hops out of the car. 

Chris knocks onto the door. "Sebastian! Open the door." Ed shouts. There was a grunt and a thump on the door. "What the hell do you wa-oh it's you guys." Sebastian mutters sticking his head out of the door. "Okay enough games. There is no cat is there?" Lorraine asks. Sebastian squints at her. "Huh?" Sebastian says. Did he really forget this? There must be something wrong. "Do you want to hang out at our place?" Chris asks. Lorraine and Ed looks at their son. Sebastian all of a sudden looked scared. "Uh, if you want me to." Sebastian says. "Totally." Chris says. Sebastian eyed him and then grabs his coat and steps out of the doorway. "Sebastian your arm." Lorraine says and looks at it carefully. "I slipped and accidentally cut myself with the knife. I am very clumsy, a total klutz. " Sebastian says. "Come on." Chris says. 

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

Judy runs out and stops when she sees the stranger. "Uh hi." Sebastian says. "Cool, they brought a person from a case. So what is it like to be haunted by a demonic ghost?" Judy asks. "What, girl I'm not being haunted." Sebastian says. "What?" Judy says and looks at Chris. "Come on Judy." Chris says. They all walk into a house. "Nice house." Sebastian says. "Thank you." Lorraine says. "Come on Ed lets start dinner." Lorraine says. "Actually I'm really exhausted, is it okay if I get some sleep?" Sebastian says. "Or course follow me." Chris says. Judy leans over to her parents. "Chris has a crush." Judy says and giggles when Lorraine agrees with her. Ed just snorts. Sebastian sits down onto the bed. "I can sleep on the floor." Sebastian says. "No sleep on the bed." Chris says. Sebastian grins. "Okay." Sebastian says. However before Chris could see if he was okay, Sebastian was asleep. 

Chris walks into the kitchen. "Poor guy, looks like he hasn't sleep in weeks." Georgia says. Chris nods. "Yeah, he passed out once he layed down onto the bed." Chris says and sits down. Ed frowns. "Chris can you keep an eye on him tonight, he really looks lile he needs the sleep." Ed sas and Lorraine agrees. "Okay dad." Chris says. "Maybe we all should get some sleep." Georgia says. Everyone agrees and walks to their bedrooms. Chris walks into his and smiles when he sees Sebastian sleeping softly. 

After an hour at three in the morning, Sebastian makes these noises and tosses and turns. Chris wakes up softly and furrows his eyebrows. "Sebastian?" Chris asks groggily. Sebastian whines and shudders. Chris put a hand onto Sebastian's shoulder and Sebastian shots up shrieking and falling off of the bed. "Whoa! Easy! It's just me! It's Chris!" Chris says when Sebastian scrambes back to the corner of the room. "Chris?" Sebastian says in a small voice. Chris nods and hugs Sebastian. "I'm sorry, I just wanted some sleep but she never leaves me alone. I tried running from her but she keeps finding me." Sebastian whimpers. Chris hugs Sebastian tighter. "It's okay, we will stop her. " Chris says. Sebastian looks at him. "Really?" Sebastian says. Chris nods and holds him closer. 

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

It was the next morning and they were on their way back to the house. Sebastian grabs Chris' hand and Chris squeezes Sebastian's hand to tell Sebastian that everything will be alright. Sebastian looks at Chris and gives him a weak smile. Before they left and while Sebastian was sleeping, Chris told his parents what Sebastian told him after his nightmare. Lorraine wanted to take a closer look at the house and Sebastian didn't even want to go back but agreed for them to stay over. Sebastian looks at Ed and Lorraine. How can they do this? Be this brave and still love each other? Sebastian sighs and looks out of the window. Once they arrive there Sebastian grabs his keys and unlocks the door to let them in. 

Lorraine looks around and walks around a little bit. Chris holds Sebastian's hand and walks around to help his mother out. Sebastian shivers when they walk into a room and Lorraine notices and takes a closer look at it. "When I fall asleep out of pure exhaustion I wake up in this room and it would be freezing." Sebastian says. Chris smiles. "I don't sense anything." Chris says. "Neither do I at the moment, we should keep a close eye on this one." Lorraine says. Chris nods. " think we all should sleep in the living room tonight." Ed says when he enters the room. Lorraine nods. "I think that is a great idea." Lorraine says. Sebastian closes his eyes and they notice the way he was getting pale again. "She has taken a lot out of you. You are already pale." Lorraine says and touches his cheek. "And cold, Ed get the blankets." Lorraine says and Chris picks him up when Sebastian stumbles a little. "It's nothing, I just need some sleep." Sebastian says voice getting weak again. Ed comes in and Lorraine wraps a blanket around Sebastian. 

"Let's get set up in the living room." Lorraine says and both Ed and Chris nods. Chris carefully carries Sebastian down the stairs. After a few minutes mattresses were covering the living room floor and had piles of blankets on them. Sebastian shivers and brings the blanket tighter around his body. "Lets get some sleep, it is late." Ed says and everyone lays down. After a few minutes everyone was asleep except Sebastian since he was shaking and softly whimpering. Why didn't he feel safe? Sebastian softly whimpers and curls into a tighter ball. Chris lifts his head up. "Sebastian, are you okay?" Chris asks. Sebastian shakes his head and Chris pulls Sebastian towards him. "It's okay. You can feel safe now." Chris says and Sebastian finally relaxes. 

It was the morning when Sebastian yawns and his eyes flutter open. Sebastian sits up and looks at the family. Well, at least they have each other. Sebastian sighs. Chris wakes up as well. "Hey, how are you doing?" Chris asks. "I feel so much better now that I have gotten sleep." Sebastian says and steps outside. "Hey, we will stop this." Chris says. Sebastian looks at him. "How can you be so sure?" Sebastian asks. Chris smiles. "Because we are working togther in this." Chris says and lets his eyes linger onto Sebastian's lips. Sebastian bites his bottom lip. "Thank you." Sebastian says. Chris smiles and brings a hand up to Sebastian's cheek. "Your very welcome. Now can I kiss you?" Chris asks. Sebastian smiles and laughs softly. "Yes." Sebastian says and Chris kisses him. Sebastian smiles when Chris pulls away and cuddles close to Chris. Chris wraps his arms around Sebastian and brought him closer to him. They both cuddle together and Sebastian felt safe for once in this house.

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》》《《》》《《》》

The clock was ticking. It was getting near three thirty. This was the time that Sebastian notices it gets worse, but Sebastian was asleep to really notice tonight. Sebastian shifts and all of a sudden the clock stops. Sebastian was cold all of a sudden and he opens his eyes and gasps to see that he was on the ceiling on the upstair room. Sebastian sees this figure in the corner and Sebastian tried to scream for Chris but find that he can't make any noise. "Did you know I was human once." It spoke. Sebastian holds his breath. "But then they killed me before I could finish what I was doing, but now.......... now I can become human again." It spoke and stood. It slowly turns and jumps landing on the ceiling. Sebastian tries to fight free. It screams and rushes to him and Sebastian falls to the floor before it could get to him. Sebastian shrieks. 

Chris shots up. "SEBASTIAN!" Chris yells and runs up the stairs and both Ed and Lorraine was already there. "Sebastian open the door." Lorraine says. The door opens a little bit and Lorraine looks through the crack. It showed Sebastian against the wall gasping and whining for air as the thing holds him up the wall. It drops Sebastian and turns towards Lorraine. Sebastian was coughing and wheezing for air. "Sebastian come to me." Lorraine says. Sebastian looks at her. Sebastian gets to his feet but it grabbed Sebastian and force him to his knees in the middle of the room. The thing smirks and the door slams close again. "Look out!" Ed yells and brings the axe to the door. Then the door swings open and Sebastian was in the down on the ground dazed and lost. Chris runs to him. "Sebastian are you okay?" Chris asks. Sebastian shudders. "My neck." He whimpers. On the left side in between Sebastian's should and neck was a viscous bite mark that was bright red with purple around it. 

Lorraine winces. "Let's get that cleaned up." She whispers and helps Sebastian get off the ground. Sebastian's lips were turning blue that is how cold he was at the moment. Chris wraps his arms around Sebastian and Sebastian lays his head onto Chris' shoulder. Sebastian was now in the living room with three blankets covering him and a cup of tea in his hands. "What did it say to you?" Ed asks. Sebastian looks at him. "I was once human..... they killed me before I could finish but now...... now I can become human again." Sebastian whispers. They looked at each other than to Sebastian. "I'm tired. I going to get some sleep." Sebastian says with his voice monotone and walks to the farthest mattress and lays down on it. "I don't like that bite mark." Ed says. "We never had it before so I have no idea what is going to happen." Lorraine says. Chris looks at Sebastian. "The night before, he sounded so scared and he had said "this thing has been after me for a long time, I have been mostly ignoring it but now I am becoming weak."" Chris says and looks at his mother. Lorraine breathes in. "Sebastian has been fighting this thing for a while." Ed says. 

"Why Sebastian though?" Chris asks. Ed grabs Sebastian's file. "Okay so he came from Romania and his mother and him fled to America and made a living there. But then his mother dies from a car accident when he was eight years old. He was put in a orpanage and the families he wented to were horrible to him. They beated him, cut him, and a father of a family raped him. Sebastian ran away from the orpanage and moved into this house and ever since but afraid. There is also a newspaper clipping of him when he was sixteen years old of when he supposedly stabbed a family to death after the father rape him." Ed says and gives the newspaper clipping to Chris and Lorraine. It showed Sebastian with blood covering his face with a kitchen knife in his hands with blood dripping off of it. The look in Sebastian's eye was what made both Chris and Lorraine shudder. 

"The first time he went to a family he was smacked once and they pulled him away and through him into another family who just treated him like shit and it just keeps getting worse and worse. To the point where it drove him mad and he wanted revenge. His father was the exact same. Same past and he was able to get into people's mind and make them kill themselves." Ed continues. "That's why, I think it's because he is not afraid to kill." Lorraine says. They look around and sees that Sebastian is gone. "Shit" Ed curses. "I'm not mad I promise. I'm not like my father I promise. I had to kill them, you need to understand." Sebastian whimpers and they look to the corner of the room. Chris walks closer to him. "If I was you I would have probably done the same thing." Chris whispers. "It hurted so much." Sebastian whines and Chris sees what was in his hands. A kitchen knife. "Sebastian put the knife down." Chris says. Sebastian whines. "Damn it can't you see you could be a hallucination. And she won't leave me alone." Sebastian yells at the end. 

Lorraine stands beside Chris. "I understand with a pass like that you lost your mother and was abused for so many years. But we are here to help you. We will make her go away." Lorraine says. "Promise?" Sebastian says sounding like a eight year old. Lorraine nods and Sebastian drops his knife. Chris runs over and hug him. "I can't trust myself." Sebastian says. Chris shakes his head and Sebastian puts his face into Chris' neck. "I can feel her. I can feel the blood running down my body and the places where she was stabbed and when she was killed." Sebastian says. The clock ticks and stops again. "Matter in fact..... maybe just maybe I should just stop fighting." Sebastian says sounding like her. Chris pushes away and he laughs but it is not his voice. "Sebastian?" Chris asks. "Sebastian is gone. He is finally free and never have to suffer from men and families like you." It says and Sebastian's head tilts to the side. "Your the father of him." Lorraine says. He laughs. "I know what it is like the beatens, the whippings, everything. This kid doesn't deserve it at all, so I kind of helped him kill that family." It says.

"You made him kill that family." Lorraine says. It laughs. "Yes he needs to learn how to be stronger." It says. "But I do got to admit, he is good looking." The thing says looking at Sebastian's body in the mirror. Lorraine gulps. "Can we talk to Sebastian?" She asks. It thinks. "Sure." It says and the body falls to it knees. Sebastian gasps and coughs. "Chris?" He asks and Chris was at his side in a instant. "It hurts." He whispers. "Sebastian you have to keep fighting, don't let him take over." Chris says. Sebastian looks at him. "I can't. Not by myself." Sebastian says softly. "Yes think about your mother, your friends, us." Chris says and Sebastian looks at Chris. "I will try." Sebastian whispers. The thing takes over and laughs. "And now it's time to kill you." The thing says and grabs the knife that was by his feet. 

It swings the knife and knocks Chrs down to the ground. Then it screams in pain. "What the hell?" It says after a while. Chris smiles. "He is fighting back. Sebastian is fighting for control now." Lorraine says. It drops the knife and the body just falls to the ground. Chris crawls over to his body. "Sebastian?" Chris asks. Sebastian shots up gasping for air. "Ugh, that was fucking weird. Oh my god that was fucking disgusting." Sebastian says and shivers. Lorraine and Ed laughs. But it was cut short when it landed behind Chris. "You are taking him away!" It shouts and throws Chris across the room. "Chris!" Sebastian shouts and the thing knocks him down and Sebastian grabs it's wrists and hold her back. As it snaps at him. It extends a claw and slits his wrist. Sebastian cries out and kicks it in the stomach making it stumble back. Sebastian grabs his wrist that was gushing blood all over the place. It had slice the artery. Sebastian hits the wall and it snaps even closer to him. The thing keeps on knocking the other back when they get to close. "I will kill them." It snarls. Sebastian stops struggling and stares at it right in the eye. "No you won't. " Sebastian says. It tilts his head. "What do you mean?" It asks. Everyone stops trying to get to Sebastian. "Well you need a body right? What happens if that body is protected? " Sebastian asks. It huffs. There was a light in the corner of the room. 

"I understand what my mother meant now before she drove to work. She will be with me and protect from things like you." Sebastian says and the thing was yanked away from Sebastian. "Stay away from my son!" Sebastian's mother yells. Sebastian looks at her. She turns and smiles. "My son, I love you." She says and touches his cheek then straightens up and turns towards the thing. She fights it and soon she has it pinned against the wall. It screams in pain and turns to dust. She turns and smiles at Chris. "Take care of him." She says and turns to Sebastian. "I'm sorry I can't stay with you." She says. Sebastian smiles. "It's perfectly fine." Sebastian whispers. She smiles and fades away.

Sebastian looks at them. "Thank you. Now I am free." Sebastian says. Chris runs to him and kisses Sebastian. Lorraine smiles at Ed and kisses her husband. Everything will be alright.


End file.
